AG012: The Lotad Lowdown
is the 12th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Ash and co. are having a good time swimming at a lake when a crew of Lotad appeared and threw them out of the pool. Later, they figure out that these Lotad are taken care of three sisters, Nicole, Natalie and Rita, which are holding a flower shop with many kinds of Berries. During this episode, Natalie developed a crush on Brock, that led her to do something risky. Also a Brock help a Lotad that doesn't know how to use Water Gun properly. How will this friendship will go on and what happened with Natalie's crush? Episode Plot Ash, Pikachu, May and Max dive into the lake. Brock is doing some exercise before going to water, but accidentally slips over into the lake. Everyone is having fun, but Pikachu notices some lotuses coming to them. This scares May and starts screaming. Everyone tries to swim ashore, but they are pulled down, into the water. Everyone sees the creatures are actually Lotad, who look friendly enough. They gather under the heroes and catapult them back to the shore. Lotad come to the shore, making Ash and Max suspect they want to play. Lotad use Water Gun to the sky, making a magnificent look, welcoming the heroes to the lake. Max is surprised, for Lotad normally cannot use Water Gun. They spot that a Lotad can't use Water Gun effectively and once everyone stops, the lone Lotad still tries to use Water Gun. Brock approaches it, but the Lotad uses the Water Gun on Brock effectively. A child comes, warning the heroes the lake belongs to the Lotad. May sees the bossy girl would be a perfect match for Max, annoying him. The girl shouts they will be taught a lecture, startling the heroes. Team Rocket wanders the forest, being hungry and thirsty. Jessie wonders if they are near the end of the forest, but Meowth reminds her if they were, they wouldn't be wandering aimlessly. Suddenly, James passes out. James thinks this is the end, making Jessie and Meowth touched, since they'd give out water to James the moment they spot it. Before James closes his eyes, he sees a fruit on a nearby tree; a berry. Jessie and Meowth fight over the berry and the moment they bite it, they are startled by its spiciness. Meanwhile, the child, named Natalie, is being scolded by her sister, Nicole, for being rude to the travelers. Nicole apologizes to the heroes for Natalie's behavior and introduces herself to the heroes. Brock starts flirting with Nicole, displeasing Ash, May and Max. The third sister, Rita, arrives, warning Nicole about the pipe leaks. Brock also flirts with Rita, but Natalie is jealous, saying that she should have been given a compliment as well. Nicole sees Natalie had only fallen in love, inspiring May for "love at first sight". The heroes are having pies made of berries. Nicole explains these Oran Berries, used to bake the pies, are actually grown in their garden. Brock is startled, since Natalie brought him too many pies. Outside, Ash brings his Taillow and Treecko out, while Brock brings his Forretress as well, with May her Torchic out. Nicole shows her garden, full of berries, like Oran, Pecha and Tamato ones. Ash tries to eat the last one, but is warned by Nicole Tamato Berries are quite spicy and are used to feed Pokémon and give different kinds of effects. Brock is interested in berries, so Natalie promises to make a list of which berries and in which quantities should Brock use. This makes Brock happy, but falls down, hearing Natalie would do that because he is "her boyfriend". Rita thinks that the pipes should be replaced with newer ones, though Nicole fears it would be a tough job. Suddenly, Lotad are walking with a portion of water on their lotus. They pour the water to the trees, as a way to thank for growing the trees. Max wonders how come Lotad use Water Gun when they normally cannot, with Nicole replying that Lotad here are different then other ones that can be encountered in the wild. Ash proposes they could help out tending the garden for a while and everyone agrees. At the lake, James drinks the water from the lake, but wonders about Jessie and Meowth, who raise their heads up, having extended red lips, since they ate the spicy Tamato Berry. James spots that the enemies are nearby and Meowth notices the Lotad. He imagines the boss with the Lotad, who would give the boss fresh water every morning. Team Rocket sees this could work, since the boss would give them promotions and decide to capture all the Lotad. The heroes help out, though they see the Lotad stopped moving, for the Lotad (who soaked Brock with Water Gun earlier) did not pour the water on the trees. Brock shows the Lotad it needs to lower its head for water to come down. Lotad does so, pleasing everyone it managed to accomplish the task. The Lotad lowers its head several times, a way to thank Brock. Rita notices Brock is a good breeder to help out a Pokémon like that. Later, the Lotad go to the lake, with the smaller Lotad left behind. Rita arrives, showing the message from Natalie, who is gathering Sitrus Berries for Brock. Ash, Rita and Brock run off to find her, but Nicole warns them the night will come soon. Natalie, however, is walking to find the berries, since she promised Brock she'd find the berries. As the night fell down, Ash, Nicole and Brock search for Natalie. Suddenly the small Lotad appears, who followed Brock to search for Natalie as well. Natalie managed to find the Sitrus Berry. Suddenly, the bushes start moving, causing Natalie to scream. Ash, Rita and Brock hear Natalie's scream, as she is attacked by Beedrill. Brock sends his Forretress out and uses Rapid Spin on the Beedrill, who flies off, while Brock, Ash and Rita come to Natalie, who gets scolded by Rita. Natalie gives the Sitrus Berry to Brock, who appreciates the gift. Suddenly, Pikachu hears something, so everyone heads back to the lake. There, they find Team Rocket, who arrived to the lake and sail off to capture the Lotad. Pikachu talks with Lotad and soon the former sails on top of the latter's head to warn the others. The Lotad are being captured by Team Rocket, while May, Max and Nicole observe, but Pikachu and Lotad arrive. The former jumps on the rail of Team Rocket's ship, while Lotad uses Water Gun, creating a hole to free others from the captivity. With the Lotad free, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket away. After the battle is over, Nicole makes it clear Natalie should not go harvesting berries on her own. The next day, Natalie gives the list of berries she promised to Brock. The Lotad appears again and Brock raises it up. Max suspects Lotad wants to go with Brock. The sisters approve of Brock receiving Lotad, who is willing to join Brock. The latter sees they are a team now, pleasing Lotad. With everything being done, the heroes wave goodbye and head off to Rustboro City. Quotes :"AH! Another vision of loveliness...!?" - Brock, when seeing Rita Debuts Character *Natalie *Nicole *Rita Pokémon Brock's Lotad Item *Wailmer Pail *Tamato Berry *Oran Berry *Pecha Berry *Sitrus Berry Trivia *The Pokémon featured in the Who's That Pokémon segment is Magby. *Ash and Brock wore new swimsuits than that of the previous season where the color of their swim shorts are in any shades of blue. Ash's swim shorts are orange with green and yellow outlines while Brock's swim shorts are purple with cyan diamond-shaped designs in each sides. Gallery The heroes relax on the lake AG012 2.jpg May gets frightened of the moving lilypads AG012 3.jpg Ash and Pikachu see these are actually Lotad AG012 4.jpg The heroes are catapulted away AG012 5.jpg The Lotad create a magnificent scenery AG012 6.jpg Brock tries to greet the odd Lotad AG012 7.jpg James has fainted AG012 8.jpg Jessie and Meowth cry for James, who wants to be left behind AG012 9.jpg Meowth and Jessie ate a too spicy berry AG012 10.jpg Natalie gave Brock too many pies AG012 11.jpg The Lotad pour the water to the trees AG012 12.jpg Meowth and Jessie have burned mouths AG012 13.jpg Torchic and Pikachu help out the Lotad AG012 14.jpg Lotad bows down for Brock AG012 15.jpg The Beedrill gets hit by Forretress' Rapid Spin AG012 16.jpg Pikachu surfs on top of Lotad's head AG012 17.jpg The Lotad are set free AG012 18.jpg The heroes bid farewell to the sisters }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shin Katakai Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane